Into the world of Tortal
by Lady-kitty
Summary: Larissa is not a normal girl in Tortal. She is actually from a land far away called Virginia in the United States. One day though she travels through a portal where she learns that she can do more than she could ever imagine.
1. Into the Land of Tortal

This is mine and nobody else's.. But the characters belong to Tamora Pierce and I love her writings.. I just hope that you will enjoy mine.. The main character is mine.. And maybe more of my characters will be mine.. Just review and I will write more…J 

Into the World of Tortal

Larissa silently read her book and looked off into the distance. She had wished more than once that she was in Tortal instead of Virginia. Her family treated her bad and she was stuck in a wheel chair. She couldn't go running or jogging. She could wheel herself about but could never walk again. 

She looked up as her door started to creak open. Here came her parents to start bugging her again about how much they felt disgusted of her. She sighed and held her book to her chest. Her parents could never take the thing she loved most away. They could never take the book away called Protector of the Small. 

Suddenly when the door opened she felt a gust of wind through her out of the chair. She looked to see what it was and saw a tunnel from her door. She gasped in horror and tried pulling herself away from the door. She was terrified of what it was. Suddenly the tunnel started pulling her through and towards it. She screamed in fright and yelled for help. 

She went through the tunnel and the door shut behind her. Her chair was left behind and her loving books. Her cat just stared after her with wide eyes. The cat looked exactly like Faithful and layed there silently waiting.

~~~~

Larissa layed on the ground with her blond hair surrounding her as she groaned. She opened her emerald green eyes to look around the area. Her beautiful face could only see trees and things growing around her. She suddenly heard horses in the distance. She sat up to look at herself. She wore her usual jeans and tennis shoes and her tang top. She gulped slightly.

She went to grab a tree and pulled herself up. She looked down at herself as she stood there in shock. She could walk. She screamed in happiness as she started taking one step after the other. She could walk. She could run. She could skip and fall and do anything with her legs now. She wasn't stuck in a chair all the time she could actually walk. She looked up then to see a woman standing there staring at her with purple eyes.

The woman then smiled slightly. "What are you screaming about? I could hear you by the road." She wore a tunic and a white cotton shirt and breaches. Her brown boots came above her shins and she wore a sword at her side.

Larissa knew immediately who this purple eyed, red haired woman was. It was Alanna. Not just any Alanna but Alanna the lioness. She was in total shock. She then realized that she was in the land of magic. She was in the land of Tortal. She smiled happily. She had had her wish granted. She was away from her awful family and could do anything she wished to do with her life here. She just wasn't sure what age it was. Was it the time that she could become a Page or was it the time when Daine had met Numair?

Alanna shrugged slightly and looked at this 16 year old's clothes. "Where in the Goddess are you from and where did you get those clothes?" She was slightly shocked about how this girl had come here and she was fingering the ember that she had gotten from the Goddess.

Larissa looked towards Alanna. "It's a long story. Umm… Could you actually show me the direction to the closest city. I need some new clothes. You're a knight aren't you? I want to be a knight someday." Those were actually her plans when she arrived here now. She was exited and couldn't wait to become the knight that she had always wanted to be.

~~~~~~~

Well what did you all think.. I know it's just the beginning and probably boring as hell but come on.. Review and see what you think.. Post and review.. Or was it read and review.. Hehe.. I dunno.. Just review please..


	2. To the city and the castle

****

I'd like to thank everyone who has read it and sent me a review.. I'd like more review though. So keep on sending them..

Roccovende: Thank you so much for your suggestion on this fic.. I'll keep that suggestion in mind

RogueDragon5: I'd like to thank you for sending me my first review..

Now everyone here comes the next chapter to Into the world of Tortal

~~~~~

Chapter two

To the city and the castle

Alanna gazed at the young girl in surprise. This girl wanted to be a knight like her and Keladry. In the years that had passed she had taken a special interest in the Lady Knight. But now she had another girl from possibly a different world that wanted to be a knight! All she could do then was smile happily. Maybe she could actually have her as a squire. Imagine how that would feel to her. She smiled slightly and said, "I will take you to the palace and to Corus. I'll try and get you into the page program. By the way, yes I am a knight and I go by Alanna. May I have your name?"

Larissa's mouth dropped. She had been right about this purple eyed woman. It was Alanna the Lioness!!! She had been right and now she was taking special interest in her about her knight training. She could forget about her family at home. She could make a whole new chapter of her life. 

Larissa quickly shut her mouth and said, "My name is Larissa." She didn't know of any way of saying where she was from. After all the people here probably didn't know anything about Virginia or the United States. They probably have never heard of England or America. She shrugged it off.

Alanna smiled at the girl. "Well come on. I'll take you to the palace and we will go talk to Jonathan about making you a knight."

Larissa was shocked. She would meet the famous king that she had read about in the books she loved most. She looked down at her legs and smiled. She would learn how to use a sword and would learn how to ride. She would do everything that anybody could do now.

Larissa smiled as she followed Lady Alanna to face Alanna's beautiful horse that was son to Moonlight. She stared at the horse in awe and followed Alanna as she mounted the horse. She waited slightly wondering if she should get on behind her. She didn't know if Alanna would want to ride with her riding behind her. She was slightly shocked when Alanna offered Larissa her hand. She smiled and took it gratefully. She was swung up onto the horse and shocked when she immediately knew to hang on. 

The company that Alanna was riding with was one of her own. She brought a hand up and soon the company and her were off. They road for an hour gazing at the scenery around them. The sites just made Larissa gape in shock. She had never expected to see such beauty out of this world.

Soon the company, Alanna, and Larissa came to Corus. Larissa looked around as the road towards the castle. Many sites and sounds met her eyes and ears. She saw venders and thieves and merchants. She saw many things such as people selling swords and she knew when she went into training to be a knight that she would need one. She would be older than Neal when he started training. She smiled to herself as that thought went through her mind. She hadn't even thought about that. She wondered if she would meet Keladry of Mendelin. She had always loved those books as she gazed up towards the Castle.

The castle was the site she loved the most. The site that the company, Alanna, and her were getting closer to. Soon Alanna, Larissa, and the others came up to the castle to be met by Stefan. He smiled up at Alanna in welcome and looked towards Larissa as she jumped off. She had been getting stares the whole time through the capital. She hadn't even thought about the clothes she had been wearing. She didn't even think that anybody would mind about her clothes. She jumped off the horse and looked to Alanna.

Alanna jumped off the horse to look at Stefan. "George is fine and told me to tell you hello Stefan."

Stefan nodded and took Alanna's horse as Larissa and Alanna headed up towards the castle. The went up corridors and through halls until they came to a room that had a hand carved door. The designs on the door made Larissa stared in awe. She hadn't thought about anything except how everything looked. She followed Alanna as she entered the room.

Sitting behind a desk in the middle of the room was no other than King Jonathan of Conte`. He looked up to meet Alanna's eyes and smiled at her in welcome. He then looked to Larissa and his eyes widened when he saw her clothes.

Larissa just stared at the king. He was more handsome than she could imagine. He was probably the most handsome man she would ever meet. She just stared in awe. She was awestruck by what she saw.

The king coughed slightly and Larissa shook her head and bowed clumsily. She came back up to look at the king.

Alanna looked to Jonathan and said, "Your majesty. This is Larissa. I found her in the woods and she wishes to become a knight of the kingdom."

Jonathan nodded slightly. "Keladry will be happy to know another girl will be coming a knight." He smiled at Larissa.

~~~

****

Well what did you think.. Tell me what you think.. Review and give me some answers… just keep reading and it will get better as it goes on.


	3. Becoming a Page

****

I'd like to thank QueenofConnaught for reading it.. I would also like to thank anybody else who read it and didn't review.. But give me some more reviews and I will be happy.

Chapter 3

Becoming a Page

Larissa listened quietly as the king and his champion talked. They talked about how she would be becoming a knight of the realm. She had never thought that it would be so difficult of them deciding of how she would become a knight. The descion finally came to a close. They had decided that they would have her become the oldest page since Neal of Queenscove. 

Jonathan called Timon up to escort her to get clothes for page hood. This would possibly be the last time she would see King Jonathan and Sir Alanna again. She followed silently as Timon lead her to get fitted for clothes. She smiled slightly as the man went to measuring her and giving her a golden tunic, a white cotton shirt, and red hose with boots and comfortable shoes. She had been told that she would find new clothes in her new room. 

She would be known as Larissa of Horsecove. She had told the story about how she had come here and how she was yelling in the woods about that she could walk. It had happened long ago when she was only 5 years old. She had been playing with her best friend at the top of her stairs and had been pushed down the stairs.

As she fell down the stairs, she felt like her life was passing right before her eyes. She had never thought she was going to live. She couldn't feel below her waist after that. The doctors couldn't even help her. Her parents had started to despise her because she was weak and useless. They decided since she couldn't walk that they shouldn't even keep her. That had been what had broken her away from her family. She had started to hate her family and from then on she would be alone with her books. 

She had looked up to see Alanna wipe away a tear and Jon look down with sad eyes. Jon had then spoke, "You may become the knight that you desire to become. I give you permission." He smiled at her had summoned from then for Timon.

Larissa was lead to a room with a bed in the middle of the room and fire in the fire place. She took off her jeans and pulled on the hose and boots. She took off her tank top to keep on her bra and pulled on a white shirt with the tunic. She pulled her long blond hair into a pony tail. She refused to cut her hair as Keladry or Alanna had done when they had been pages. 

She smiled at herself in the mirror. She looked quite good for her age. She didn't wear any make up or anything like that. She took out her earrings. She would be starting her page hood that day. She stepped out the door to be stared at by some squires and some pages. Some of the squires must have been bound by the castle because of their knight masters. She grinned in spite of herself. She couldn't wait to start tumbling and running and learning to sword fight. She would be beginning her year as a page. She would be the oldest page ever.

A boy about her age came up to her with a disgusted look on his face. "My brother had been killed because of a girl page. I don't think that females should become knights. You should run while you have the time." The boy looked like Joren in away. He had short cropped blond hair and icey blue eyes. 

Another boy about the same age but looked younger than Larissa looked to the boy with blond hair. "Oh stop it Jason. You disgust us all with you still thinking girls can't become pages. Well guess what. You are wrong cause my brother Owen said they can." He looked to Larissa and smiled her. "My name is Kris by the way. Short for Kristopher." He grinned at her.

Larissa looked down as her ponytail went over one of her shoulders. "My name is Larissa of Horsecove." She would do as the king had told her to do. "Nice to meet you."

****

Well there is the third chapter. Sorry it's so short.. I didn't have much time but I decided to post because of all my lovely fans.. So review please.. Review.


	4. Larissa of Horsecove

I'd like to thank everyone who has read this far and I apologize for taking so long in typing something up. I guess you can just call me lazy if you wish but things are about to get very interesting in this chapter.  
  
Larissa of Horsecove  
  
Larissa listened with interest as she was talked to by Kris. He was actually a very nice guy. She just hoped she would become a squire sooner than the others. She didn't want to be the oldest page but King Jonathan had spoken and had aloud her into training to become the third female knight. She smiled to herself at that thought. The third female knight in this world and she was the chosen one to become it.  
  
Kris had suddenly said something and she went, "Huh?" She raised both of her eyebrows like she was asking him to repeat what he had said to her. They had been sitting at the tables for breakfast and she had to admit, Kris was kinda cute. Wait wait wait. She can't fall for a guy. She was concentrating on becoming a knight like Alanna and Keladry. She sighed at the thought. She probably couldn't compare to the two but she would try.  
  
Kris raised his eyebrows slightly. "I said that I've never heard of Horsecove. Where in Tortal did you say you were from?"   
  
Larissa started to panic. She couldn't let the secret out that she had traveled through a portal to get here. It was just unnatural. She smiled slightly. "Actually Horsecove is near Carthak. I live south of here. Very far south."  
  
Kris nodded slightly as he accepted her answer. There was no possible way that this girl was from near Carthak. The farther south they went the hotter the sun. This meant that the darker the skin of the people farther south. She wasn't from near Carthak. Her skin was too light. He thought maybe she was from Scanra. After all they had just gotten out of a war with them and she might be trying to run from them. She had the blue eyes but that accent wasn't really right. She spoke common and that's really all that mattered at the moment. From what he saw though she didn't have any magic.  
  
He looked up as Jasson of Conte walked forward and sat next to him. He grinned slightly at his friend and looked to Larissa. "Larissa. I'd like to introduce you to Jasson of Conte."  
  
Jasson nodded slightly at her. He had the black and sapphire eyes like his father. He was rather cute but to her nothing compared to the king. The king just was plain handsome and probably anybody would fall on their knees for him.  
  
What Larissa saw in Jasson was stubbornness that reminded her of Jon when he was young in the books of Alanna the lioness. She smiled at the thought of that. She couldn't imagine being with a prince. After all she was just a plain girl. "It's a pleasure to meet you your highness." She smiled at the teenage boy infront of her.  
  
Soon a man walked forward and stood on a podium infront of everyone. He stood infront of the squires and the pages. He lifted his hands and blessed everyone and gave his prayer. He smiled and sat down at his table to eat. He didn't seem at all like Wyldon. She didn't care at the moment though. She was going to be able to eat.  
  
Larissa ate her food slowly to savior every taste of it. She sighed slightly and satisfied look came to her face as some more boys sat down with them. They didn't seem at all that mean or bad as she thought they might. She grinned at them slightly. It was nice to know that she was welcomed among these boys who were in their teens and going through being a squire. She smiled to herself. She couldn't wait to start her training at being a page. She couldn't wait to go riding like others.  
  
Kris muttered something about math and she perked up her ears. She had always been exceptionally good at math. She smiled and said, "Are you have a bit of trouble with math?" She raised her eyebrows slightly as she gazed at him.  
  
Kris nodded slightly with a down look on his face. "Yes. I don't know if I can find any help with math though."  
  
Larissa smiled and chuckled. "Well it is your lucky day because I'm here to serve and help you with your math worries." She grinned at him with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
The boys near her just laughed as the dove into their food. This was going to be more exciting than she thought it would be.  
  
Well what do you think? Review please and I'm sorry I took so long again. I'll never do it again.. I was just getting frustrated when there were no reviews but I kept on getting more.. Please post a review and I might make a char in there just for you. 


	5. Page Training

**I must apologize for taking so long into giving you all a chapter. Things are just going so wrong in my life and I feel absoluetely horrible about it. I wish I could update more but as you can see I need time to think things through. Other then that here has arrived the next chapter of Into the World of Tortal.**

Page Training

Larissa groaned slightly in pain as she stumbled into her room. The training was so intense that she didn't even know that Alanna and Keladry had gone through so much. The training had only started about a month ago and she was learning so much but each and every day of the training had just seemed more and more painful exaustion and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and relax. Though the training was helping her to get her mind off of home and family.

Each day she had gone to see his magesty, the king, to see if they had come up with a way home. Thankfully they haven't succeeded in finding a way home for her. The thought of going home to see her mother just brought bad thoughts into her mind. The thought of seeing her father brought even worse thoughts to her mind. Just memories of them made her want to be sick.

_One particular day she was summoned to talk to the king. She came in wearing the usual tight brown breaches, dark green tunic, and loose white shirt. She looked at his magesty and coughed slightly to get his attention. She blinked when he didn't seem to realize she was there. She then raised her voice enough and said, "You wanted to see me your magesty?"_

_King Jonathan turned in his chair to look at her and a smile grew on his face to show his white teeth. He nodded. "Yes Larissa.. Please have a seat." He motioned to the chair that was located across from him. He smiled warmly at her as she took the seat. "I would just like to know how you are handling the training. From what I remember you said something about when you came from your world that in your world you weren't able to walk."_

_Larissa had nodded to his curiousity. "Yes I wasn't able to walk but.. The training is going well. I'm enjoying it and I feel actually free for once then I did back in my own world." She smiled brightly at him. She had never smiled like this back home in Virginia. She had always had a sad look on her face and had always wanted to go into this world but now that she was here it was like a dream come true._

_The king nodded as he accepted her answer. "That is good. Well here is the real reason I asked you to come see me today. Have you ever thought of maybe it's your power that brought you here. That maybe it was truely magic that you have that brought you here." For his response, Larissa shook her head. He nodded slightly. "Well I was thinking that maybe if you wished yourself to go.."_

_Larissa had quickly interupted him. "But I really don't want to leave.. I do not wish to go home. I feel happier here then I have ever been in a long time."_

_The king nodded slightly. "I understand that.. But what would happen if something were to happen? What if you were hurt? What if you couldn't walk here either?"_

_Larissa shrugged slightly. "I don't know your magesty. All I know is that I'm very happy here. I want this happiness to remain until the end." She rose to her feet and asked, "May I have my leave now your magesty?"_

_The king nodded. "You may go." He turned in his seat to look out the window._

Larissa sighed as she brought herself back to her memory of being back here on the bed in her room at the castle. Just the thought of leaving depressed her. She got out of the bed and moved to go. Maybe helping Kris out with his math might get her off the thoughts of leaving to go home. She moved down the hall after locking her door and froze as she saw Jason. It wasn't Jasson, his magesty the prince, but Jason who was brother to Joren.

Jason gave her a look that froze her right in her tracks and walked over to her. "What are you still doing here bitch?" His question was quite derogitory and rude but she shouldn't take it to heart.

Larissa bit her lip slightly and said, "What are you talking about? I'm have the right to train here as much as you do."

Jason rolled his eyes and bumped into her as he moved past her. "We'll get you out. Don't worry too much.. There won't be a third female knight as long as I'm around." He moved on down the hall towards the direction of his own room.

Larissa growled slightly to herself as she watched him walk away and rubbed her arm. Well that didn't go well. It just depressed her even more. She shrugged to herself and moved on to go to knock on Kris' door.

A moment later Kris opened the door and a wide smile appeared on his face. "Great! Just who I wanted to see," he said, sounding abosutley excited about seeing her.

Larissa blinked slightly and moved on into the room. "Oh? And why would you want to see little old me?" She gave him a smile which made him actually blush. She was a little surprised by that but didn't take it to heart. After all he was a friend and she probably wouldn't be staying here long after she was knighted. For what she could see was that she would be going through the actually training into becoming a knight like she had wished for then being sent home. But she hoped that wasn't true.

Kris grinned after his blush dissapeared. "Well... I wanted to know if you could help me with this difficult math problem that I'm having trouble with. And if you do... I can help you with that science homework which I know you are having problems with."

Larissa actually laughed. She nodded and soon the two were burried into books as the thought of Jason, home, and magic was pushed out of her mind.

**I am so sorry it took me so long to get this up. I'm so happy you all could be this patient with me and I promise next week the next chapter will be up. Just please continue to be patient with me through all of my problems.**


End file.
